


ten. nine. eight...

by taeru (junxiao)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, M/M, Soft sex, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, johnny best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru
Summary: johnny and ten get a bit too drunk which leads to some soft sex on new year’s eve.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	ten. nine. eight...

**Author's Note:**

> basically soft johnten new years sex, thank you and goodnight.

“jhono~~” ten slurred at the elder male that night.

him and johnny were currently sitting down on the sofa, surrounded by all of their members as they waited for the new years countdown. “cute.” the younger male said poking the taller in the cheek softly.

“me or the nickname?” johnny asked, tilting his head so he could took at the wasted male, his cheeks heating up slightly, “but, you shouldn’t call me that! my mom gave that nickname to me, it’s weird hearing it come from your mouth.”

ten pouted, trailing his finger around the side of johnny’s neck in slow circular motions, “you call me mommy though.”

“that’s a whole different situation chittaphon,” the elder replied, his cheeks still a rosy red colour as he watched the movie one of the younger members put on earlier, “i don’t even call you mommy that often.”

“don’t lie to yourself johnny. i’ve heard it plenty of times.” ten said, a smirk forming in his lips, “remember that one time when we were all alone in the dorm and you were being extremely needy?” ten laughed breathlessly, looking at johnny’s expression, he smiled when he saw the elder wide eyed, “and there was that one time in the company bathrooms, and that other time against the mirror in the prac—”

“—okay i get it! please.. stop talking.” johnny looks down at his lap as he says this. he can hear his whole heartbeat in his ear. it’s so loud that the only thing, apart from his heartbeat, is ten’s steady breathing beside him.

ten squeezed johnny leg, giving him a kiss on his cheek bone before declaring he was going to go to sleep early.

the mothers of nct tried to make him stay since this would be the first new years together as 21 since wayv’s debut but they all knew there wasn’t a point trying, this was ten after all.

johnny watched as he left, slightly confused as to why he was going to bed so early when ten was known to be a night owl, but when ten turned around and subtly winked at johnny, he knew. 

he knew exactly what ten was doing and he wasn’t going to fall for it... is what johnny thought to himself before he gave in, stood and said he was also going to bed.

“have fun!” taeyong said cheerily at him, smiling at him knowingly. johnny had to hold himself back from flipping him off.

the tall male’s legs took him up the stairs, his mind working on auto pilot as he opened tens door cautiously.

“t-ten?”

johnny gasped when he saw ten waiting for him on the bed they shared, completely naked with his legs parted, parted in a way that made him look like a mafia boss.

“hey johhny,” ten smile sweetly as he patted the space beside him, “come sit with me.”

the elder male complied and sat down, his long legs taking him quicker than he’d liked, he had yet to take in the beauty that is ten chittaphon leechaiyapornkul.

johnny sat down nervously, fiddling with his long fingers as he did so. tens hands found themselves entwining with the elders, giving a squeeze of comfort as he did so.

“what’d you call me up for?” johnny asked dumbly, of course he knew exactly what ten wanted. “i mean i know what you called me up for but—”

one of tens fingers placed themselves over johnny’s lips and when the elder silenced, his finger left his lips and he pulled him into a sweet kiss, pushing him so he fell down against the bed.

“it’s new year’s eve,” the stated, pulling away from the short kiss, “why don’t we just.. enjoy it.”

johnny started smiling, knowing fine well what ten was saying, it wasn’t every day when they could do this.

"te-" johnny was interrupted by the feel of ten’s lips on his once again.

ten had one hand tightly curled in johnny’s hair, while the elder’s hands skimmed over the fabric on the back of ten's black shirt.

ten probed johnny's lips with his tongue until he granted entrance, and the kiss deepened. ten leaned forward slightly and johnny lifted his head so the kiss wouldn’t break, leaving ten sprawled across johnny, both of them gasping for air in between kisses.

ten pulled johnny’s green sweater over his head, fingers skimming over the sensitive skin of his nipples, leaving johnny to wiggle underneath him while silent moans left his swollen lips.

his lips moved from johnny’s to suck a trail down his front, ending up at his hip bone. ten did this almost teasingly, sucking long enough to leave marks and avoiding the parts that needed him.

“please ten— i need you, please,” johnny was practically begging as ten took off his gray joggers and pulled them down, revealing his leaking cock.

“i’ve got you, don’t worry jhono,” muttered ten as he took johnny’s length in his mouth, streaking his tongue up the underside and bobbing his head up and down.

the pleasure caused johnny to lift his head, a high pitch moan leaving his lips which made ten’s cock throb with want.

ten hummed a little, and the vibrations made johnny involuntarily buck his hips into ten’s face, fucking his mouth with all the energy he could muster.

he was close, and ten knew it. so he slowly edged ten’s dick out of his mouth and placed a small kiss on the tip, grabbing the tube of lube he kept in his pocket, for purposes like this.

“please, ten- chittaphon! mommy!” johnny’s voice was just above a whimper at this point.

“be patient, there’s a good boy,” johnny’s insides fluttered at the praise.

ten finished preparing johnny, lined himself up with elder’s hole and pushed himself in to the sound of johnny’s pleading.

“fuck johnny,” ten whispered. johnny was a wide-eyed, trembling mess under his boyfriend, and the sound of him cursing was enough to make him twitch.

johnny stuttered out a small, “yo-you can move now i-if you want…” 

“are you sure? i’m not hurting you, am i?” ten wanted to go further, but he had to make sure johnny was okay with it. he would never hurt his boyfriend, his beautiful boyfriend at that, least of all like this.

ten shifted a little inside of him, and johnny let out a yelp. “please, ten..! oh my g-” ten had pushed all the way in, and they were both desperately gasping for breath.

johnny only had to say more, and that was it, the two of them rocking together, as ten’s pumps became more and more erratic, and johnny’s breath more and more shallow.

ten sucked a wet bruise on johnny’s neck, and the elder grabbed fistfuls of ten’s hair. The brown haired looked up at his sweaty boyfriend, overwhelmed with pleasure, only one thought, one name, one face in his mind.

johnny’s breath hitched as ten stared to go faster, his release coming.

if johnny wasn’t mistaken, he could hear the countdown for new year’s eve downstairs, their members counting down every second and when it hit midnight, ten came, deep inside of johnny.

it was a quick sweep of the hand across johnny’s cock that made the elder cum, hot white spurts of liquid painting his own stomach.

ten lay across his now sleepy boyfriend, holding him tight as their eyes came back into focus. “ten- that was-”

“shhh, jhono. happy new year.” said ten, trailing a lazy finger down his lovers lips. 

“you too, tennie.”


End file.
